staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
19 Grudnia 2005
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Przegląd prasy o 6.15, 6.45, 7.15, 7.45; skrót Wiadomości o 6.30, 7.00, 7.30 , Pogoda o 6.32, 7.05, 7.34 oraz Był taki dzień o 6:34 i 7:36 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Moda na sukces - odc.2669; serial kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Listonosz Pat - Pat i łyżwy (zima) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1991); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Listonosz Pat - Pat i sanki (zima) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1991); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Budzik - Jedziemy pociagiem; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Papirus - Przebudzenie Purpurowego Sfinksa ; serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:10 Zaginiony świat (seria III) - odc.15 - Finka kraj prod.Kanada (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 TELEZAKUPY 11:25 Rolnictwo na świecie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Ekonomika dla Kazika; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Warto kochać - odc. 20; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Pan Fasola - "Kamping", "Samolocik" ; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:20 Co tu jest grane ? ; program muzyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:40 Zapiski znalezione w trawie; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 AAAabsolutnie każdą pracę; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Rewizja nadzwyczajna - Generał Władysław Anders; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Popołudnie z Jedynką - Moda i mody; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Tele-nowela 15:25 Popołudnie z Jedynką - Moda i mody; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Czas na spacer. 15:34 Popołudnie z Jedynką - Moda i mody; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Pogoda 15:43 Czas na spacer. 15:45 Mieszkać w Europie; reportaż 15:55 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Sandacz w dymie i w dyni; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Był taki dzień 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc.2669; serial kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku 17:30 Klan - odc. 1025; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia?; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Plebania - odc. 627; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Posągowy Maruda ; serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Prosto w oczy - wydanie specjalne.; program Moniki Olejnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Teatr Telewizji - Scena Jedynki - Żywot Józefa; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Piotr Tomaszuk; wyk.:Maciej Stuhr, Janusz Michałowski, Jan Peszek, Anna Dymna, Stanisława Celińska, Maja Ostaszewska, Jerzy Łapiński, Władysław Kowalski, Jacek Braciak, Cezary Kosiński; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Boża podszewka II - odc. 11/16; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:45 Wiadomości 24:00 Król koki - odc.5 (Kingpin ep.5 (The Odd Couple)); serial policyjny kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:40 Król koki - odc.6 (Kingpin ep.6 (Gimmie Shelter)); serial policyjny kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:20 Był taki dzień 01:25 Kinematograf; magazyn 01:50 Nie ma innej drogi; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Więźniarka z Rangunu: Aung San Suu Kyi (Aung San Suu Kyi. The Prisoner of Rangoon); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Był taki dzień 03:15 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05.50 Złotopolscy (294): Klonacja - serial obyczajowy 06.15 10 minut tylko dla siebie - magazyn 06.30 Dwójka dzieciom: Gruby (3/7): Tajemnica biblioteki - serial przygodowy 07.00 Od przedszkola do Opola: Łzy - program rozrywkowy 07.25 Dwójka dzieciom: Teletubisie (95/156) - serial dla dzieci, Wielka Brytania 07.55 Zmiennicy (12/15): Obywatel Monte Christo - serial komediowy 09.00 Pytanie na śniadanie - magazyn 09.30 Prognoza pogody 09.35 Pytanie na śniadanie - magazyn 10.00 Panorama 10.05 Pytanie na śniadanie - magazyn 10.30 Prognoza pogody 10.35 Pytanie na śniadanie - magazyn 11.00 Panorama, Prognoza pogody 11.10 M jak miłość (237) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - magazyn kulinarny 12.30 Przystanek praca - magazyn 12.40 Telezakupy 13.00 Panorama, Prognoza pogody 13.10 Za murami Watykanu - film dokumentalny, USA 2001 14.05 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna - program prof. Jana Miodka 14.20 Pasterz bez owczarni - film dokumentalny, Polska 2005 14.45 Kochaj mnie (128) - telenowela dokumentalna, Polska 2002 (powt.) 15.10 Janosik (8/13): Dobra cena - serial przygodowy 16.00 Panorama 16.15 Duże dzieci - talk show 17.00 Co ci dolega?: Dar życia- film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2003 17.55 Prognoza pogody 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.35 Gorączka - program Małgorzaty Domagalik 20.00 Panorama - flesz 20.10 M jak miłość (371) - serial obyczajowy 21.00 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" 21.10 Kochaj mnie (129) - telenowela dokumentalna, Polska 2002 21.35 997 - magazyn kryminalny 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Biznes - magazyn 22.25 Sport telegram 22.30 Prognoza pogody 22.45 Warto rozmawiać - talk show 00.00 Nowojorscy gliniarze (18/20) - serial sensacyjny, USA 00.45 Nowojorscy gliniarze (19/20) - serial sensacyjny, USA 01.30 Wieczór melomana: "Polskie Requiem" - Krzysztof Penderecki (2) - koncert 03.25 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06:00 Piosenka na życzenie – program muzyczny 06:55 TV Market – magazyn reklamowy 07:10 Interwencja – magazyn reporterów 07:30 Bravo – magazyn rozrywkowy 08:00 Zbuntowany anioł (248) – telenowela 09:00 Gra w ciemno – teleturniej 10:00 Daleko od noszy (76): Terapia zbiorowa – serial komediowy 10:30 Grasz czy nie grasz? – teleturniej (powt:) 11:50 Niezakazane reklamy – program rozrywkowy 12:00 Zbuntowany anioł (249) – telenowela 13:00 Ja się zastrzelę! (119) – serial komediowy 13:30 Duracell: Eksploracje (2) – serial dokumentalny 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (199) – serial obyczajowy 14:45 Niezakazane reklamy – program rozrywkowy 15:00 Tango z aniołem (16): Wizje i urojenia – serial obyczajowy 15:45 Wydarzenia 16:05 Prognoza pogody 16:10 Interwencja – magazyn reporterów 16:30 Świat według Bundych (152) – serial komediowy, USA 17:00 Gra w ciemno – teleturniej 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (200) – serial obyczajowy 18:45 Wydarzenia 19:15 Sport 19:20 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie (628) – serial obyczajowy 20:15 Interwencja Ekstra – magazyn reporterów 20:45 MEGAHIT: Rambo 3 – film sensacyjny 21:30 Studio LOTTO 22:55 V.I.P. (22) – serial sensacyjny, USA 23:55 Biznes wydarzenia 00:20 Prognoza pogody 00:25 Bumerang – program publicystyczny 00:55 Nocne randki 01:45 Kółko i krzyżyk – komedia sensacyjna, USA 1981 03:10 Aquaz Music Zone – magazyn muzyczny 05:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 05:55 Uwaga! – magazyn (powt:) 06:15 Telesklep 06:55 Nash Bridges (28/122) – serial kryminalny 07:55 Nocny kurs (4/22) – serial sensacyjny 08:50 Wykręć numer – teleturniej 10:10 Salon gier – teleturniej 11:05 Usterka: The Best of – serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11:35 Na Wspólnej (564) – serial obyczajowy 12:05 Rozmowy w toku – talk show 13:10 Detektywi – serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 13:45 Nocny kurs (7/22) – serial sensacyjny, USA 14:45 Nash Bridges (29/122) – serial kryminalny, USA 15:45 Gorzka zemsta (175) – telenowela 16:45 Fakty 17:00 Uwaga! – magazyn 17:15 Rozmowy w toku – talk show 18:25 W-11 – wydział śledczy: Dziewczyna bez przeszłości – serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! – magazyn 20:10 Najsłabsze ogniwo – teleturniej 21:00 Na Wspólnej (565) – serial obyczajowy, Polska 21:30 Szymon Majewski Show – program rozrywkowy 22:30 Sopot 2005 – koncert Simply Red 00:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze – magazyn 00:30 Wydanie drugie poprawione – magazyn 01:00 Multikino – magazyn 01:25 Uwaga! – magazyn (powt:) 01:45 Telesklep – magazyn reklamowy 02:05 Nic straconego – programy powtórkowe TVP 3 Regionalna 06:30 Kurier 06:35 Kurier gospodarczy 06:45 Kurier 06:50 Kurier gospodarczy 07:00 Kurier 07:05 Kurier gospodarczy 07:15 Kurier 07:20 Kurier gospodarczy 07:30 Kurier 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Kurier 08:45 Gość dnia 09:00 Mag. majsterkowicza 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Kurier gospodarczy 09:55 Czy musiało tak być? 10:10 Telezakupy 10:30 Kurier 10:45 Teleplotki 11:10 Gość dnia 11:30 Kurier 11:45 Młodzież kontra 12:30 Kurier 12:35 Uwierz w dokument 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Wielka historia małych miast: Nieborów 14:10 Pogromczynie mitów 14:30 Kurier 14:45 Regiony kultury. Nowości 15:00 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 15:30 Kurier 15:40 Mag. majsterkowicza 16:10 Rozmowa dnia 16:30 Kurier 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:30 Kurier 17:50 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier 20:50 Studio pogoda 21:00 Echa dnia 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 To jest temat 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Studio pogoda 22:50 Kurier sportowy 23:05 Telekurier 23:40 Wagary – horror, USA 1989 01:10 Kurier 01:25 Studio pogoda 01:30 Kurier sportowy 01:35 Telekurier 02:00 Wielkie napady PRL (3): Napad w Wołowie 02:30 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05:30 Sztukateria – magazyn kulturalny 05:55 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 06:20 VIP – wydarzenia i plotki 06:45 Muzyczne listy – magazyn muzyczny 07:45 TV Market – magazyn reklamowy 08:00 TiVi Sekcja – program rozrywkowy 09:00 Jane Eyre – film obyczajowy, Francja/Wielka Brytania/Włochy 1995 11:15 Kasa na bank – teleturniej 12:15 TV Market – magazyn reklamowy 12:30 Hell's Kitchen od kuchni – program rozrywkowy (powt:) 13:30 Taxi – teleturniej 14:15 Muzyczne listy – magazyn muzyczny 15:10 Pokemon (119) – serial animowany, Japonia/USA 15:40 Kachorra to ja (13) – telenowela, Argentyna 16:35 Port lotniczy – serial dokumentalny 17:10 Benny Hill – program rozrywkowy 17:45 Daję słowo – teleturniej 18:30 Drogówka – magazyn policyjny 19:00 MacGyver (139) – serial sensacyjny, USA 20:00 Dziki (13) – serial komediowy, Polska (powt:) 20:50 Kronika nie z tej ziemi (2) – serial SF, USA 21:45 Informator prawny – magazyn "Gazety Prawnej" 22:00 Wydarzenia 22:10 Szalona małolata – komedia, USA 1989 00:10 Pałac wagabundów (24) – serial obyczajowy, Australia 00:40 Muzyczne listy – magazyn muzyczny 01:30 Informator prawny – magazyn "Gazety Prawnej" 01:45 Strefa P – magazyn muzyczny 02:10 Joker – program rozrywkowy 03:00 Zakończenie programu TVN Siedem 06:25 Telesklep 07:00 Hydepark 07:30 Mała księżniczka (140/175) - telenowela, Meksyk 2000 08:30 Karen Sisco (4/10) - serial kryminalny, USA 2003 09:30 Savannah (8/34) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996 10:30 Policjanci z Miami 1 (7/114) - serial kryminalny, USA 1984 11:30 Mania grania - teleturniej 12:30 Telesklep 14:40 Mała księżniczka (141/175) - telenowela, Meksyk 2000 15:40 Hydepark 16:10 Dzień dobry Miami (8/22) - serial komediowy, USA 2002 16:40 Przyjaciele 6 (14/25) - serial komediowy, USA 1994-2004 17:10 Savannah (9/34) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996 18:10 Policjanci z Miami 1 (7/114) - serial kryminalny, USA 1984 19:10 Dzień dobry Miami (9/22) - serial komediowy, USA 2002 19:40 Przyjaciele 6 (15/25) - serial komediowy, USA 1994-2004 20:10 Pokochaj moje córki - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2001 22:35 Witchblade Piętno mocy (2/13) - serial przygodowy, USA 2000 23:40 Ta sama miłość, ten sam deszcz - film obyczajowy, Argentyna/USA 1999 tylko dla dorosłych 02:00 Nocne igraszki - teleturniej tylko dla dorosłych 03:30 Na osi TV Polonia 06:00 KONSERWACJA NADAJNIKA ( w godz. 6:00 - 15:00) 15:00 Salon kresowy - Drukarz z VIII-go Gimnazjum; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Między Odrą a Renem - .; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Ze sztuką na ty - Skamandryci - Chmury nad nami rozpal w łunę. Julian Tuwim; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Jedyneczka - Lustro ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Polskie krajobrazy - Ziemia Tarnowska.; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Tajemnice lasu - Boże Narodzenie wśród drzew; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:50 Polskie miasta i miasteczka 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:20 Bo mój chłopak piłkę kopie - odc. 3; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 TELEZAKUPY 17:45 My Wy Oni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:45 To jest pasja; reportaż kraj prod. USA (2005); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Kościół i świat; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 17 - Spotkanie z kolegą; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc. 1001; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:35 Plebania - odc. 326; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Sportowy tydzień 21:30 Przeprowadzki - odc. 3/10* Serwantka generałowej; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Ze sztuką na ty - Skamandryci - Chmury nad nami rozpal w łunę. Julian Tuwim; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:00 Komornicy; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Biznes 23:50 Sport Telegram 23:55 Pogoda 24:00 Prosto w oczy; program Moniki Olejnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Magazyn kryminalny 997- Michała Fajbusiewicza; Dozwolone od lat 18 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 17 - Spotkanie z kolegą; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Klan - odc. 1001; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:25 Plebania - odc. 326; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:50 Sportowy tydzień 03:20 Przeprowadzki - odc. 3/10* Serwantka generałowej; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:40 To jest pasja; reportaż kraj prod. USA (2005); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - Książka tygodnia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:15 Komornicy; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:45 Wiadomości 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 13:00 Program dnia; aktualności 13:05 Studio Kultura: Informacje; aktualności /stereo/ 13:25 JAJO - wszędzie jest sztuka, Poznaj Mikrecjan; film dokumentalny USA 2005 /stereo/ 13:55 Przewodnik; aktualności 14:10 Tygodnik kulturalny; magazyn kulturalny /stereo/ 14:50 The Fairy Queen; komedia romantyczna Wielka Brytania 1995; reż.: Barrie Gavin; wyk: Yvonne Kenny, Tomas Randle 17:05 Planeta Brulion; film dokumentalny 1995 17:50 Homo Twist w Buckleinie; koncert 18:30 Kino Krótkich Filmów: Szop, Szop, Szop, Szopę; film animowany Polska 1999; reż.: Mariusz Wilczyński /stereo/ 18:50 O co chodzi - Przyczynek do dziejów pewnej generacji; film dokumentalny 1995 19:30 Inne miejsca...: Jacek Podsiadło; film dokumentalny Polska 1996 20:00 Studio Kultura: Informacje; aktualności /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 20:15 Studio Kultura: Rozmowy; rozmowa /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 21:00 Teatr Telewizji: Małżowina; dramat psychologiczny Polska 1998; reż.: Wojciech Smarzowski; wyk: Marcin Świetlicki, Maciej Maleńczuk 22:10 Koncert zespołu Świetliki na Placu Marii Magdaleny w Krakowie; koncert /stereo/ 23:00 Strefa alternatywna: Lepsze książki, odc. 12; literatura 23:45 Strefa alternatywna: Komix, odc. 85; program artystyczny 23:48 Strefa alternatywna: Małe jest wielkie, odc. 11; magazyn muzyczny 00:10 Strefa alternatywna: Głośne czytanie, odc. 80; portret artysty 00:15 Strefa alternatywna: Poza Kontrolą, Blood is the Harvest, odc. 16; program muzyczny CANAL+ 07:05 Łapu capu 07:15 Nie przegap 07:25 Diabelski młyn 08:00 Ja, Kuba – syberyjski mamut – film dok.y 09:40 Szalone dni – film obyczajowy, USA 2003 11:20 Szczury pustyni – dramat wojenny, USA 1953 12:55 Czekając na Joe – dok. fabularyzowany 14:45 Pojutrze – film fantastyczny, USA 2004 16:55 Buddyzm na Zachodzie – film dok. 18:00 Cud w Nowym Jorku – dramat, USA 1994 20:00 Diabelski młyn 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu capu 20:50 Minisport + 21:00 Czuły pocałunek – dramat, Wlk. Bryt.2004 23:00 Premiera: Łowcy umysłów – horror, USA/Holandia/Wlk. Bryt. 2004 00:50 Premiera: Moje jest Wzgórze Świątynne (1) – film dokumentalny 01:50 Dom 1000 trupów – horror, USA 2003 03:20 Uczucia – dramat obyczajowy, Francja 2003 HBO 06:30 Legenda Johnny’ego Lingo – film przygodowy, Nowa Zelandia 2003 08:00 Największa kradzież, o której nie opowiedziano – komedia, Hiszpania 2002 09:50 Cinema, cinema 10:20 I ja tam będę – komedia romantyczna, Wlk. Bryt./USA 2003 12:05 Bez żalu – film obycz., USA 2004 13:40 Szybka zmiana – film obycz., USA 1984 15:20 Elf – film obycz., USA 2003 17:00 Sztorm na Bałtyku – dramat, Niemcy/Wlk. Bryt. 2003 19:00 Legenda Johnny’ego Lingo – film przygodowy, Nowa Zelandia 2003 20:30 Na planie 21:00 Złodziej życia – thriller, USA/Kanada 2004 22:40 Symetria – dramat obyczajowy, Polska 2003 00:20 Zmowa milczenia – dramat, Wlkk. Bryt. 2003 01:50 Podglądając Hollywood 02:20 Torrente: misja w Marbelli – komedia sensacyjna, Hiszpania 2001 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2005 roku